Brotherly Bonding
by Pricat
Summary: One shots about Rocket and his kit clone R.J bonding along with the other guardians
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **After writing the one shot, A Kit Like Him, I felt like writing little stories about R.J bonding with his big brother and his uncles and aunt but hope Prince In Disguise likes.**

 **In the first one shot, little R.J gets his paws on a mug of coffee and all heck breaks loose and it takes Groot to calm him but Rocket feels protective of his little brotner but mad at Starlord because R.J drank his mug of coffee.**

* * *

It was morning and on the Milano, the ship,of the Guardian's of the Galaxy a certain eight year old kit was up but bored and looking for something to do since his big brother Rocket along with his uncles and aunt were asleep seeing coffee that Starlord had left but R.J grinned because he knew only adults drank it like how his big brother drank alcohol,drinking some but hyper getting excited unaware Groot had seen getting Rocket shaking him awake making the raccoon curious underdtanding after seeing R.J hyper.

"How the heck did he get his paws on it?" Rocket asked himself seeing Starlord's mug shooting it into pieces making R.J chuckle hysterically at his brotner.

"Ooh Uncle Pete's gonna be mad, when he finds out!" R.J said hyper as Rocket tried to grab him but Tne kit dodged him giggling thinking it was awesome game of tag

"Seriously kid, this ain't tag!" Rocket said.

"Can't catch me!" The kit said laughing.

"Thanks Starlord, as now R.J's all hyper and it'll take him a while to calm down!" Rocket said seeing Groot catch the kit usingbhis tree like arms rocking him to sleep gently making Rocket relieved since Groot helped him sleep sometimes seeing his little brother sleepy

"This should work, since he does this to Rocket too." Drax whispered seeing R.J out like a light snoring.

"Aw the mini furball is cute sleeping!" Starlord teased as Rocket gave him a glare which was like a warning making Groot understand seeing him take R.J from him taking him to the room they shared tucking him in seeing him relaxed but it made him regret some of his thoughts when he'd been chasing the kit around the Milano.

"Just rest and we'll talk later, okay?" he said going to work on things plus the others needed his help since R.J wasn't going anywhere grabbing his stuff and leaving taking a look at his little brother sleeping before he left.

"How's the kit?" Starlord asked but Rocket wasn't talking to him.

* * *

Later that day R.J woke up feeling sleepy unaware he'd tried coffee and Groot had calmed him down using gentle rocking motions plus Rocket had tucked him into his bed which he remembered hearing him and his uncles and aunt talking feeling his head hurt from Tne coffee and Tne caffeine rush he'd had seeing Rocket relieved seeing him up despite the kit having bed fur

"Thank Earth you're awake, because I was worried about ya, we all were when you went hyper on coffee but you don't look too good.

Tbat's why kits don't drink that stuff see?" Rocket said.

"You drink way vile stuff and you're okay!" R.J said.

"Yes but I'm used to it, plus you're just a little kit for Galactus's sake!" Rocket told hi. Making him chuckle but running to Tne bathroom.

After that he was back in Tne room but tired getting back into bed making Rocket relieved knowing his kit clone was trying to impress the older Guardians especially him making him understand but drinking coffee was not Tne way to go about it so was sighing going to do target practise to vent his anger.


	2. His First Snow Day On Earth

**A/N**

 **Here's the next one but hope Prince In Disguise likes.**

 **While the Guardians are visiting Earth during a snow day, R.J has some snow fun plus makes two friends**

 **I find R.J a cute little kit.**

* * *

"Whoa, what's all this white stuff?" R.J asked with wide eyes just like any kid gettingbtheir first sight of snow so it was cute plus the Milano had just landed.

The Guardians had decided to visit Eatth but Rocket knew maybe his little brother would have some fun and make some friends since sometimes the kit got lonely but too little to join in with what his big brother was doing but Rocket guessed his brother was sheltered so was learning.a lot from being with them, plus helping his big brother.

"It's snow, genius but kids love playing in this stuff." Rocket said seeing Groot throw a snowball at him making R.J giggle.

"Domit again, Uncle Groot!" he said unaware Yondu's nephew was curious about the kit since he was nine but a Ravager in training throwing snowballs making R.J annoyed at the boy but Rocket saw the kid was related to Yondu.

"Ignord that little punk, he ain't worth it." Rocket said to him annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah but I was hoping to make a friend you know?" Tne kit replied while having snow fun with his big brother and Groot while Starlord and Tne others were with Yondu talking making Rocket sigh.

He knew as soon as the Milano had landed, R.J had ran out without a scarf meaning he was going to catch something which made him worry and Groot had seen the look of worty on his friend's furry face knowing it would be okay.

He heard laughter as his little brother was enjoying himself making a smirk cross his face which was a good sign seeing Groot playing or sledding with R.J usingbhis rocket boosters to go fast landing in a snow bank giggling shaking the snow off making Rocket relieved they were okay.

He hoped the others were okay, but Starlord was probably yapping about stuff plus R.J would've gotten bored there.

* * *

Rocket saw R.J playing with two purple alien kids who had paid like feet, blue-Purpke skin but wearing sweaters and scarfs making Yondu's chuckle ad they were the Captain of the Boov kids's but Starlord had heard about the Boov but relieved R.J had friends since the kit was always either making his own fun or getting into trouble seeing Tne male one, Tohro give him a walkie talkie, so they could talk when R.J was on the Milano.

"Thanks guys since I don't get many friends plus we travel a lot, so it's awesome meeting you guys-" the kit said sneezing making them concerned as well as Rocket because he hated being sick so hoped R.J didn't catch something while playing.

"C'mon we have to get back to Tne Milano soon." Starlord said making the kit frown because he had been having fun with his new friends so hated they were leaving soon because he wanted to play some more sneezing but following the Guardians to the ship making Rocket understand seeing his brother quiet.

"Hey you'll see your pals, when we visit Earth plus you have the walkie-talkie so you can talk to them." Rocket said to him seeing the kit go take an nap making Rocket guess that the snow fun had wiped him out so left him be.


	3. Helping Rocket Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to LadyJamboreemon forvreviewing.**

 **While Rocket is at a bar, the other Guardian's are watching R.J but the little kit misses his big brother but helps him out Tne next morning.**

* * *

Starlord sighed because Rocket had went out to some alien bar on the planet the Milano had landed on but he and Gimorra along with Groot were supposed to be watching him but the kit hadn't made things easy for them like running around, shooting Neef darts at them, eating moon cookies among other things but Starlord was understanding the little kit missed his big brother bit a bar was no place for a kit his age but it was hard to explain to him being little.

"I am Groot?" Groot said seeing R.J in his and Rocket's room seeing the kit in a ball on his bed.

Starlord was following Groot into the room but R.J was avoiding his eye contact because he only trusted Rocket and Groot which the others understood knowing the little kit was still adjusting to things and

"Your big brother went to a bar where little kids or kits because all adults do there is drink or get drunk there." Starlord explained making the kit understand but he still missed Rocket makimg Groot understand seeing the kit getting sleepy after rocking him to sleep and tucking him in seeing Rocket back around three in the morning as Groot was carrying him since he was stumbling into bed seeing R.J out like a light

"Thanks guys, for watching R.J." He mumbled falling asleep.

* * *

Later that day Rocket awoke with an ice pack on his furry head seeing water and pain killers wondering if Starlord had brought them seeing Groot shake his leafy tendril head explaining that R.J had did it seeing Groot carrying a sleeping Rocket on his back so was wanting to make him feel better, unaware the kit had missed him last night when he'd been at Tne bar.

"...Wow..." Rocket said drinking unaware his little brother had seen him sick as a dog or hung over but it was cute seeing his little brother bring him pancakes and coffee, strong coffee which he knew he couldn't drink after last time when he drank coffee.

They were understanding that Rocket was hung over so leaving him to sleep it off.

"We should leave him be, or he gets cranky." R.J told them.

Groot understood as he was used to Rocket's antics by now so was happy that R.J was helping him out.

"bro, you okay?" R.J asked Rocket making the older male sigh plus his furry head pounded like a drum.

"kit, don't drink as that stuff makes you sick, but I'll be okay." Rocket assured him seeing his little brother leave their room because he knew Rocket needed to rest up but playing around with Groot.


	4. Brother Instincts

**A/N**

 **First off thanks to LadyJamboreemon forvreviewing, as it means a lot and this one is gonna be a crossover with Big Hero 6**

 **While in San Fransyokyo and Rocket and the others are doing a mission, R.J hangs out with Hiro and his friends**

* * *

R.J was impressed since the Milano had landed in a place called San Fransyoko, a city of technology protected by a group of superheroes named Big Hero 6 but his young mind was running wild with ideas seeing things but was sneaking off as soon as Rocket's back was turned because he wanted to explore plus he would just get in their way so why not?

"Not again, he always does this!" Rocket said as he and the others had a mission but woukd find R.J later hoping Tne kit wasn't getting in too much trouble.

Starlord knew the kit could handle himself since Gimorra had taught him karate to protect himself but Rocket was still worried for some reason because R.J didn't know anything about the city making Groot understand but they had a mission to do and after it, then they could go find Tne kit.

 _He better be okay out there by himself, as this place is unpredictable but I care about the kit even if I hide how I feel sometimes but right now, we have a mission._

 _Plus the kit was upset he couldn't join in but he'll understand._

* * *

Hiro was stunned listening to R.J tell him about the Guardian's since they sounded amazing just like what the peopke of San Fransyokyo thought of them as Fred was asking the kit a lot of questions but Tomago shushed him.

"Sorry about him, he gets like that but where're your friends?" she asked.

"Probably on some cool mission which I can't help with, because I'm a kit." R.J grumbled making Hiro underdtand but saw Rocket there relieved but looked annoyed at him as Hiro knew it reminded him of Tadashi with him when he did something bone headed knowing the kit was just having fun.

"You realise how worried I was, you taking off?" Rocket said.

"Yeah, yeah you and the others were having awesome fun, but you wouldn't let me help as usual.

I have more potential, plus we share the same genes." R.J said.

"Besides we have to go, c'mon." Rocket said leaving but R.J left after him and back on the Milano, Rocket was pretty quiet making Groot concerned.

"It ain't your fault, but the kit doesn't realise how dangerous being a Guardian can be, so in a way I'm looking out for him." Rocket told him.

R.J was listening because he was pretty good at sneaking around but felt bad knowing how his big brother was looking out for him hoping things would be okay getting back to his and Rocket's room before anybody noticed he was gone which stunned Starlord wondering if the kit had that skill or somebody had taught him.

"I hung around with thieves from time to time, who taught me things like how to take and to watch out for myself, which Rocket doesn't know about." R.J said impressing him knowing the kit was very skilled in thievery which fit in here.


	5. Home Alone

**A/N**

 **Here's More of the one shots but sorry for not updating.**

 **R.J is left alone in Tne Milano while Rocket and Tne others are on a mission and he is left to his own devices.**

 **I hope people like.**

* * *

"Eat my dust Galactus as the most powerful Guardian, R.J won't let ya wreck things!" the little kit said playing and running around the Milano because his big brother and his aunts and uncles had went on a mission so had left him on the Milano by himself which Rocket hadn't been happy about but they'd had no choice..

The kit didn't mind though as before finding his brotner, he had always been on his own which Tne others had been unaware plus Rocket was unaware of this because he would be stunned a little kit like him had been on his own but was himself which was a lullaby but he was getting sleepy but fighting it drinking soda since Rocket didn't mind that, just not coffee.

"I wonder if they're okay out there but that have to be, they're the Guardian's of the Galaxy so NHave to be brave." the kit told himself but was unsure feeling his hands shake.

He just hoped they were okay especially his big brother getting sleepy after a while lying down as his eyes closed in sleep since he found it hard to sleep but he took naps which astounded Rocket because the kit was like him but guessed all little kids were like that.

* * *

Rocket and the others returned to the Milano imagining disaster had happened with R.J being on his own so was stunned seeing the kit asleep which made him smirk knowing that the kit was okay on his own but a worried look was on his face remembering that forva long time, the kit had been on his own which was why he was so happy around him and the others.

"I wonder what the heck he did, while we were out you know?" Starlord asked but Groot gave him a look as Rocket agreed with the tree like creature that was his friend goingbto check on R.J seeing the kit awake but rubbing sleep from his eyes surprised they were back.

"Yeah you zoned out right, but what were you doing while we were gone?" Rocket asked him.

"Just playing nothing much, you thought I was gonna drive the Milano somewhere right?" the kit said.

Rocket chuckled as he knew the kit had been on his own a lot so was used to it but left him be seeing Groot there.

"Tne kit's fine, but sometimes I worry about him since he was alone a lot before he found us, we'll me but things are gonna be okay as long as he doesn't pull anything like running off or meets Howard." Rocket told him.

"I am Groot!" Tne tree like being said.

"You know what Howard is like, and his kid is sort of okay but you know what I mean buddy but the kit took his nap so he should be running around somewhere around here." Rocket to,d him hearing giggles unaware the kit had climbed up Groot's back making Rocket stunned but Groot smirk at his nephew.

"How Tne heck-" Rocket said seeing the kit giggle.


	6. Dealing With An Infant

A/N

 **He-he tjis one was inspired by something my best guy friend Artie told me today at Starbucks and I love baby Rocket so I couldn't help myself plus Groot is five years old but R.J who,is Rocket's little kit brotner is enjoying this that he's the big brother and can boss Rocket around lol**

 **I hope you enjoy this my fellow Rocket fans lol**

* * *

It was late night in the Milano but R.J and Gimorra and Drax were putting their heads under their pillows because both Groot and Starlord were soothing an infant Rocket into sleep because the sharp shooting raccoon had turned back into a infant which stunned Tne otners especially R.J because it meant he was Tne big kit which had made Starlord roll his eyes at Tne kit.

"Aw, he's calming down, he really likes you rocking him Groot." Starlord said to Groot making him happy because he was like a big brother to Rocket being five and a half while Tne otner Guardian's were adults.

"I am Groot!" the tree boy said smiling.

Starlord then saw R.J come out seeing his uncle and kid uncle holding a sleeping Rocket which made Tne kit smirk revealing baby teeth.

"Wow, you got my brother to sleep, now we can all sleep!" he said.

"It's not his fault, you know?

The Novacore told me you were a mischievous baby." Starlord told the kit.

"I don't remember being a baby, Star." R.J said.

"You're enjoying this, that you're the bigger brotner now well besides Groot." Starlord told him.

* * *

"I don't want an nap, Aunt Gima!" R.J yelled later that day because the male kit was exhausted from Rocket keeping them up all night making Gimorra sigh.

"You need an nap, to get big and strong so you can become a Guardian one day like your brother." Gimorra told him.

R.J was getting sleepy bit Groot was carrying him to his and Rocket's room but was tucking him in seeing him cuddling his Nerf gun.

Groot saw Rocket playing on Tne floor with toys in a playpen that they'd gotten at some spaceport and playing with him.

He knew that R.J was cranky lately but he was about to turn six which was good but Rocket had been keeping them up at night seeing Drax enter because he was stunned that R.J was sleeping and that Groot was keeping Rocket happy which was good.

"That's good, that they're calm." he muttered leaving.


	7. Helping A Sick Rocket

**A/N**

 **Here's more and this one was inspired by something my guy friend Artie and I imagined baby Rocket getting a cold and it would be adorable because Groot would want to take care of him.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

"Hey, what's up with Rocket since the baby ringtail is grumpy?" Starlord said making R.J a little mad at his uncle for that placing a furry hand on his little big brother's furry head feeling he was warm.

"He's coming down with something, Uncle Star." R.J said hearing Rocket whimper and start crying making Groot anxious because he cared about Rocket making Drax, Gimorra underdtand along with Starlord.

"I am Groot!" the tree boy said holding Rocket carefully but protectively making Starlord understand seeing they had medicine for whatever the infant raccoon had seeing Rocket calm while in Groot's arms underdtanding because Groot and Rocket were good friends as adults, which made sense.

"You think they remember, that they were once adults?" Gimorra asked softly so that little Groot or Rocket couldn't hear.

"Nope, they don't." Drax replied seeing R.J eating cookies.

"Hey, what's the big idea kit?" Starlord said.

R.J giggled at this making him sigh but saw that Rocket was sleeping in Groot's arms hoping it was just a fever hearing sneezes.

The other Guardian's exchanged a worried look but they were having to go to Earth but R.J was curious.

* * *

At a doctor clinic on Earth a doctor was examining Rocket but Groot was very anxious because the doctor wanted to give the infant a flu shot and Tne tree like kid onew little Rocket would get very upset so only he could calm the infant down by rocking him making Starlord understand.

"It's just to make sure he doesn't get the flu." he told him.

Groot saw Rocket upset after getting Tne flu shot as Groot picked him up gently rocking him which was helping him hearing the doctor tell Tne otners Rocket had a cold so needed rest, fluids and TLC making Broot understand.

"I am Groot." he said cuddling Rocket calming the infant.

Gimorra smiled at that because Groot was so sweet to Rocket seeing the doctor prescribe medicine making Starlord nod seeing R.J run around on his rocket boosters making Rocket excited.

"C'mon kid, just cool your jets." Starlord told him.

"Chill Uncle Star, besides Rocket likes it." R.J protested.

Gimorra chuckled at the kit's energy seeing Rocket asleep in Groot's arms but Starlord was telling Groot to go back to the Milano with Rocket, but he told R.J to go with Groot making the male kit sigh.

"C'mon I'm almost six!" R.J protested.

"We know, but we want you safe." Gimorra told him.

"Fine, you guys get to have all Tne fun!" R.J said leaving.


	8. Bugging Starlord

R.J smirked as he had Starlord's beloved mix tape since Starlord had been playing it a lot which had bothered the others especially Rocket so had ordered R.J to take it so they wouldn't have to listen to it seeing his little brother chuckle seeing baby Groot in Tne pit smirk.

"Yeah, Starlord is gonna freak realising his precious mix tape is gone." Rocket said to him as R.J nodded because he and Rocket were always doing stuff like this especially on Starlord since he was grumpy a lot especially when it came to that mixtape.

"Hey, wanna have some fun?" Rocket asked as R.J nodded.

"Yeah, but how?" Tne kit asked as his brother was telling him how while feeding Groot making Tne kit giggle going ahead with it knowing it would drive Starlord nuts making Drax wonder what those two were up to now, guessing it involved annoying Starlord.

"R.J look after Groot, okay?" Rocket said seeing the kit nod watching his brother use his boosters chuckling, knowing this was gonna be good

He liked causing mischief since apparently he was still too little to Beva Guardian or help on missions so he did his own things which Rocket understood so was letting him be.

* * *

Starlord was freaking out because he noticed his mix tape was gone guessing either Rocket or R.J had it going to see finding R.J tending to Groot wondering where Rocket was seeing the kit smirking.

"Where's my mix tape, kit?" he asked as R.J shrugged his shoulders knowing his big brother had stashed it somewhere plus was recording Starlord freaking out hovering there sneaking it into Starlord's jacket pocket.

"Guess it was there Tne who,e time, eh?" R.J said trying not to laugh seeing Starlord walk off annoyed making R.J confused wondering what the big deal was with that tape hearing Gimorra explain making R.J snort.

"So, Rocket and I don't care you know?" the kit said as Drax nodded knowing those two and Groot were close knowing how mad they got if one of them tried to feeThey d Groot Tne wrong soil.

They were hanging out but R.J was drinking soda since they got supplies from Earth which made Starlord happy


End file.
